Episode 4
Choice (選択 Sentaku) is the fourth episode of season 1 of Knights of Sidonia. Plot Akai Squad annihilated, G487 still moving leads to Sidonia Responding to this problem, Captain Kobayashi ordered to shoot Heavy Mass Cannon towards the G487, but Gauna can avoid Heavy Mass Cannon Shell shot easily. Gauna proceeds en route of collision with Sidonia and Captain Kobayashi orders an emergency evasive maneuver by accelerating diagonally at level 5. This causes massive casualties in the ship's residential area, despite the citizens' efforts to brace themselves. In the academy, all the cadets move toward into the room, use a safety belt and handrail safety. Izana and Nagate met with Shizuka, and they fled together. Fall in a panic, Nagate can't use his safety belt properly, and end up get help from Shizuka. When the acceleration starts, there are some people whom can't not save themselves, they floated and finally hit the wall into pieces. Some buildings didn't even withstand the shocks and collide with each other. Right now, Sidonia in the state to be very chaotic. When Gauna has passed Sidonia, acceleration is stopped, and the victim as well as the impact of more severe damage than simulated. But there was no time to grieve, G487 re-create a collision course leading to Sidonia once again. Sidonia sortie 256 Gardes equipped with 8 Kabizashi to repel an attack of G487. And also, formed a Kabizashi Retrieve Team consisting of 4 Cadets with the highest experience, they are, Norio Kunato, Shizuka Hoshijiro, En Honoka, and Nagate Tanikaze. There are two Kabizashi adrift in space, but there is only one that can be taken, if this opetation success, the current number of Kabizashi in Sidonia are 27 units. Sidonia Defence Forces slowly formed defensive formation consists of four regiments, while Kabizashi retrieve team went to the search area. Nagate recall his past when he met with Mochikuni and he did not believe that it is the last time they met. Ittan Samari, as Field Commander, commanded the 3rd Regiment's to form formation immediately because it has lagged behind than others. At that moment, Kōichi Tsuruuchi, a fellow pillot, began to get nervous before the battle begins. He said that the strongest Akai Squad not match for Gauna, he questioning his ability and his survival rate. Try to encourage him, Ittan said, the one who can protect Sidonia are only them. During that time, Kunato Squad as Kabizashi Retrieve Team, has reached the coordinates Kabizashi whereabout and start the Kabizashi search operation. Nagate find Kabizashi, but Norio take advantage of his position as Squad Leader to order Nagate back with the others while he took Kabizashi for credits, and then they back to Sidonia. When on the way back to Sidonia, G487 change it's course toward Kabizashi Retrieve Team. G487 change their placenta shape, forming a flower-like raflesia arnoldi. Kobayashi know that it is Hyggs Particel emitter. G487 fired Hyggs Particel to Kunato Squad. In accordance cue from Captain Kobayashi, Kunato Squad disperse their formations and evade the incoming attack. Three units Garde in Kunato Squad can not move, and Tsugumori suffered minor damage, forcing Nagate to reboot the system. Shizuka's Garde lost control and eventually explode. Lucky, she managed to get out just before the explosion occurred. Tsugumori system back to work, Ichirō Seii ordered Nagate to evacuate two other cadets, but Nagate ignored the order. He took Kabizashi, and leads toward the G487 to deal with it. Again, the G487 fired Hyggs Particle Cannon, at the same time, Nagate also fired his Hyggs Particel Cannon. G487 shot, it's placenta eroded, and now the core visible. Nagate give a frontal assault, Kabizashi thrust right to the Gauna head that resembles to Eiko Yamano, and G487 decomposes into bubbles. Conditions become conducive, Ichirō Seii organize a team to save Kunato Squad. At that moment, Nagate opened communications and he wanted to go save Shizuka Hoshijiro. Ichirō Seii remind Nagate to submit it to the other squad, but Nagate disobeys the orders once more and leaves in search for Shizuka, despite being warned that he is distancing himself from Sidonia to a point of no return. Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1